


Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1255]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky comes over and has a discussion with Tony and Gibbs.





	Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/07/2002 for the word [mercurial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/07/mercurial).
> 
> mercurial[mer-kyoor-ee-uhl]  
> adjective  
> changeable; volatile; fickle; flighty; erratic:  
> a mercurial nature.  
> animated; lively; sprightly; quick-witted.  
> pertaining to, containing, or caused by the metal mercury.  
> ( initial capital letter ) of or relating to the god Mercury.  
> ( initial capital letter ) of or relating to the planet Mercury.  
> noun  
> Pharmacology . a preparation of mercury used as a drug.  
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), and [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204).
> 
> Note: Since it's been so long since I last wrote something for this series, I had to go back and re-read the series in full. In the process I realized that the story would work better if I tweaked some things. So Jenny is now director wherever Vance was referenced and the Probie/witch is now Ziva. These are the main changes, but feel free to re-read yourself if you want.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Tony grinned as he heard Ducky’s Morgan pulled into the driveway. Gibbs wasn’t back, yet, but hopefully he would be soon. Between Gibbs reckless driving and his no nonsense attitude, Tony was sure he would finish the shopping as quickly as possible.

“Ah, Tony. Jethro summoned me.”

“So he said. Did he tell you why?”

Ducky shook his head. “I brought my kit just in case, but you don’t appear to need those services.”

“Nope. As far as I know Gibbs doesn’t either.”

“Puzzling. Jethro was quite insistent that I come. It’s unusual for him to be so demanding when someone’s life is not in danger.”

Tony shrugged. “He should be back shortly. He just popped out to get some salad ingredients for dinner. I’m sure we’ll find out what this is all about then.”

“I admit I don’t mind the time with you, my boy. How are you faring? It seems that your life has been quite the whirlwind recently.”

“Oh, you know. Continuing to put one foot in front of the other, doing my best like I always do, Duck.”

Ducky nodded sagely. “I understand, my boy. How is Gibbs? Is he treating you right?”

“I have no complaints, Ducky.”

“That’s good. That’s good.”

A door slammed and Tony winced. "I would say that the trip to the store did not improve Gibbs' mood.”

“I hazard to say not.” Ducky stared out the window as he watched Gibbs storm up the steps. “Hopefully, things are not as bad as Gibbs’ fears.”

“You think this is fear?” Tony murmured.

“Indeed. Jethro is always more irritable when someone he cares for is threatened. I’m positive that he fears he will not be able to save them.”

Tony looked Ducky in the eyes, “You mean?”

“Indeed.”

“Well we’ll do our best to prevent him from having to experience that pain again.”

“I’m sure you will do quite well, my boy. After all, he has been more mercurial since you’re bonding.”

“You think that’s a good thing?”

“Look at it this way, Anthony. If he didn’t care, nothing would have changed in his behavior.”

Tony nodded. “I hope you like lasagna, Ducky,” Tony quickly changed the topic before Gibbs entered the door not wanting to upset him more than he already was.

”Love it, my boy. Do you have any tea?”

“I think so.” Tony opened a couple of cupboards in the kitchen before finding the one where Gibbs kept the tea for Ducky. “Here you go, Duck. I’m putting on some water to heat up now. Should be ready with the rest of dinner.”

“Here’s the greens.” Gibbs grunted shoving them at Tony.

Ducky clucked disapprovingly. “Jethro. That’s no way to talk to your partner.”

Gibbs just grunted.

“What has you so out of sorts? You’re not usually like this unless a case is proving problematic.”

“Later.” Gibbs bit out.

“Ok, but don’t think I’ll forget about this.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to, Duck.”

Tony shook his head and left berating Gibbs to Ducky while he quickly whipped up a salad. He wanted to know what had Gibbs all twisted up in knots. He could feel the tension practically thrumming through the bond. 

Things had been fine when he left work, so he was at a loss as to what could have angered Gibbs so thoroughly since then. There were only two possibilities of what Gibbs could have run into. Either something related to the prophecy or Jenny reared her head and put him in a snit.

Tony wasn’t sure which he hoped for. They were already struggling with the parts of the prophecy they already knew about. He wasn’t sure they could handle more. 

On the other hand with Ziva mixing things up with Jenny who knew what might come out of the director. He could only imagine what scheme the two of them had concocted. Tony finished the salad and brought it out to the table along with the garlic bread. 

“The lasagna will be done soon, but we can start on salad and bread now. Unless you want to talk about whatever happened first?” Tony directed the question to Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head. Tony nodded and finished setting the table. “In that case, dinner is served.”

Gibbs glared at the salad, but put a very small amount on his plate. He put as little as he thought he could get away with, quickly filling up the rest of the plate with the garlic bread. Ducky shook his head at Gibbs’ small salad, but refrained from saying anything.

Tony took more salad than Gibbs, but he still had more bread on his plate than salad. Ducky took a few pieces of bread and filled the rest of his plate with salad. He by far had more greens than even the other two plates combined. 

Tony was trying to calm Gibbs down through the bond, but it didn’t seem to be having much effect, right now. Ducky and Tony carried on most of the conversation during dinner trying to keep it light and not add to the tension already in the room. 

As Tony cleared away the dishes, Ducky and Gibbs relocated to the living room. “Now what’s all this about, Jethro?”

”Jenny wants to put Tony undercover to seduce some woman.”

Tony stepped out into the living room after dealing with the dishes, “That’s not a big deal. Why does it have you so knotted up?”

“You’re mine, now.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “A seduction isn’t going to change that Jethro.”

“Your bond is still new is it not, Anthony?”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps when you are more settled, Jethro will handle it better, but I do believe he feels his place in your life is threatened. He knows mentally that you wouldn’t leave him, but that doesn’t change his feelings.”

Tony moved over to hug Gibbs. “I promise I’m not leaving you, especially not now that I’ve finally got you.”

Gibbs grunted. He really was a bit mercurial right now. Tony wasn’t used to Gibbs’ emotions being all over the place like that. 

“I told Jenny that there was no way Tony could do undercover since he still uncontrollably changes into a cat. May need you to back me up, Ducky, if she pushes it.”

“Of course, Jethro. You know I have yours and Anthony’s well being at heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 9 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 9 stories before I stop posting again. The crazy cat tale series has 1 story written for it that is not part of those 9. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
